The Hidden Agreement
by Violetteee28
Summary: Hades may have or not lied of not breaking the oath. Now, two demigods are in trouble. Everyone's scared. Hephaestus and Hecate, as well as Nico, all know this agreement, and this is the reason why Nico stays away... aside from Percy. These twins, don't know they are twins. And they are both broken. What will happen if the twist in their life happens... Who will suffer among them?
1. Prologue

**THE HIDDEN AGREEMENT**

 _"What the Tartarus happened?"_

Prologue- A shocking surprise.

Solace.

I woke up falling on my bed, cursing for not seeing any traces of sunlight yet. I looked at my clock which read 9:15 am. I groaned and walked my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower, for hopes to take the sleepiness out. _Ughhhh... Fucking winter._ And did I mention that I hate winter so much.

 _drip. drop. drip. drop, swishhhhh..._

Soon, I was out of the shower with a confused Kayla and Cecil who was visiting. Oh Gods, he(Cecil) can't see me like this, pale skin and the blue of my eyes was standing out so mu- SHIT! MY MEDICATION!

* * *

 _Last year, February 18,  
_

 _I woke up with a sick feeling. Kayla was at my bed, putting a wet towel on my head while Austin was at the other side, taking down notes. I groaned and tried to get up only to see Darren, a new kid who was like 9? pinning me down. On my own bed.  
_

 _"No Will, Anemia." he muttered  
_

 _"WHAT?!" Everyone shot up as he stated everything. "Pale skin, weak appetite, easily tired, fev- look at this test tube of Will! Can't you guys see it." My eyes widened and soon enough, my vision was black. and the last thing I heard Darren say was_

 _"And that as well."_

* * *

I ran back, drowsiness flushed away and took the capsules at the counter near the bathroom. They saw me take two of it and most of the color returned to my face. I ran to the infirmary and muttered a sorry to both of them before accidentally slamming the door.

I did feel better at the infirmary, but I had to eat. But I struggled enough to keep going for hours before getting a meal to myself and healed more campers, including Percy who got his forehead bloody.

Few hours later, I was called to Chiron's office by the Graces. Why? New quest? Meeting? New campers?. _Fuck it._

Every counselor was here, except Leo, so Nyssa was around to substitute. we all looked to Lou and Nico who were beside Chiron. I gulped. two of my best friends? What the tartarus happened?! They both looked down, and they were both shaking. They looked at Clovis who was awake for the first meeting ever. He was trying not to cry, but he choked up a little 'sorryican'tunderstandmuchbecausethesetwo-just-went-to-me' before moving to the edge, beside me. We all knew this was **NOT** good at all,

Nico spoke up "new quest" with Lou simultaneously following with yelling our oracle's name. after a moment or two, Rachel came in panting like a dog then the room went real silent. I gripped hard on the cushion at the first lines.

" _The oath has been shattered into pieces, and the promise which has been in slices."_

I looked at Annabeth and Percy. We know what oath(s) is it. I shuddered. Because it's either Hades, Artemis or Hestia who broke the oath(s).

 _"The angel and its ground shall find the witch, to find the twins with a broken wish."_

Wait! This was not the oracle's voice! It was husky, from a man, and Rachel was smoking black, not green. I looked at Nico and he glanced down. He shrugged as well, he knows this.

 _"The moonlight shall guide the way to home, so they can find the wings' abode."_

Rachel passed out on the chair and everyone stared at Nico, he was shaking hardly.

"The oath is what the big three made or the maidens', and the three who was supposed to go was stated. I'm the angel. _di Angelo_ means angel. And angels have wings... But who's my ground?"

"Solace." Said a squeaky voice from the back. And we all looked at it to see...

* * *

 **PROLOGUE OUT! (Just to warn you guys, It's an AU. And Will is most likely to be 14... Which means Percy is 17.)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

_"_ _Her name is Dianne Venice Oscuro! And I see her as the Moonlight!"_

 **Chapter 1- Who is the Moonlight?**

Solace.

When we looked back, we saw nothing but a flash of Golden hair. Weird. And Nico was whispering to Lou about 'the thing' again.

"Back to topic, someone just said that Will is Nico's ground. But hey, who is the moonlight?" Nyssa explained. I gulped. Everyone looked around for any signs.

"That prophecy isn't complete at all. I can't see the end." Percy objected.

"Whatever, keep on talking. And the twins?" Butch asks as we were all now huddled together. I groaned internally.

"Dad broke his oath. He has twins. Younger than Perce a year." Nico spoke, wanting to get away from this. I looked at him and mouthed 'It's all going to be okay.' He nods in my direction and asks Chiron for both of us to have a private chat.

* * *

"Neeks why are you dragging me into here- I don't know what is th-AAHHHH!" He shushed me and looked at me before dragging me away to Thalia's tree.

"We need to talk Will, I'm scared. Dad broke the oath without even telling me. I don't know... Is Olympus falling already?" He spoke to me in a whisper as he tried to climb the shortest branch. I followed suit in climbing silently.

"Me too. I mean what else can happen in this demigod life?" I tried to reply since I was tired as well. I was just tired and my sickness was not helping. Nico leaned at my chest and looked at me with a painful expression. I huffed in annoyance of my life, his life and all of the demigod's as well. We talked for at least an hour and it just gets UGH! fucking amazing!

To change topic, I hummed a tune gently and he seemed to get really comfy. He leans in more and and soon, falls asleep in my arms and I follow shortly.

I was startled awake when I heard a ton of curses by Thalia herself. Oh, Styx! I was at her tree! Di Immortales! I tried to wake up Nico, with no prevail. So I just carried him down until we were face to face with her. She was sort of confused by our interaction and glared at me. Because of getting asleep in the tree. i mean... Oh Gods. the last one who ever did that besides Luke, Jason, Annabeth and Percy was killed or avoided by the hunters.

But thankfully she just returned to her smirk and said "Come on Will! Don't get that worried. Chiron was looking for you guys. For hours."

"What?"

"I said you guys were lost for hours, dummy!"

"What! What time is it?"

"3 in the afternoon idiot. You fell asleep for 4 hours." I just huffed and walked with her back to the room.

* * *

"Um... What happened Will, Nico?" Jason asks as soon as I got in.

"These dorks fell asleep on my tree together. No wonder it rained during lunch. Don't forget the thunder." Thalia fills them in as I got back to my place, Nico now still sleeping on my lap.

"And why did Lou get involved in this?" Annabeth adds.

"Uhhh... I want to ex-" Lou was cut by a loud shout.

We all looked at the back (again) to see Darren pulling a Hunter with light colored eyes which was close to silver and dip-dyed navy blue and silver straight blonde hair. "Her name is Dianne Venice Oscuro! And I see her as the Moonlight!" Danny hollers to us leaving the girl completely embarrassed. Chiron examined her and let her stand at the middle. A trail of silver light (?) was following her. Was this even possible!

She was just there, sitting unclaimed. I think she was a legacy. Until Artemis herself shows up and told us that she's mortal. and to quote her right ' _I gave her some of my powers so that she can somehow have something handy._ ' We all just nodded our heads and continued talking about Hades, broken oaths, twins and undercovers. As well as Hecate getting invovled.

Thank the Gods because the last thing I needed was another god(dess) breaking another oath. "Back to topic, Lou, can you continue." I blurt out.

"Yeah. What I was saying is how I got involved? It's my mom. She blessed one of the twins so that their true identity was covered, but noooo... Clovis here showed us something he knew which wasn't really getting focus on."

"They forced me. Especially Nico." Clovis defended himself. Oh, Gods.

"Uhhhh... What did your younger brother mean when he said that I'm the Moonlight?" Dianne asks looking at me. I had no idea at all.

"I have no idea in the slightest." I said trying not wake up Nico in the middle of his 'nap'.


	3. Chapter 2

_"_ _He gripped my arm tight and I couldn't let go. Stupid Ari, I muttered to myself"_

 **Chapter 2- Who am I?**

 _V - - - e - .  
_

I'm Arionne, used to be called Ari and I have hazel eyes and originally dark curly hair which I sort of dip-dyed. I have a group of friends and we are on the go, running, stealing food and supplies and touring around with our motors. We have Leon (Blonde, Light blue eyes), Nathan (Eye patched right eye, red hair and brown eyes.) Nya (Black braided silver partially dyed hair and brown eyes), Michael (Brown hair, green eyes) and there's me. We all had good times together...

But that was back then, a tragic accident happened so I was separated, isolated and lonely, wandering alone. I wish I could find them... But I always stayed chirpy and annoying so my pain was hidden. Yeah hidden, even before the gang.

* * *

February 20. I looked at the date. Stupid calendarrrrrrrrr... and it has been 231 days since I was lost.

Out of anger, I ran as fast as I can and stole lots of food and supplies, even a small blanket in the store I was in. My dyed dark hair was hidden in a beanie and I ran into someone. A satyr (How do I know them if I never met one?). I'm screwed. He gripped my arm tight and I couldn't let go. Stupid Ari, I muttered to myself.

"Hey bud, I know you're a demigod. My name is Grover by the way." He said sheepishly. I smiled like my usual chirpy self and stood up beside him, handing him a fresh carrot from my pocket. "Arionne." I spoke.

"Wait? Demigod?" I looked into his eyes just to make sure he wasn't lying, but I think that he was showing all the truth in his eyes. He nodded and we continued walking and talking.

"I know this place for people like you, and it's sort of my mission, along with other satyrs to get you guys there, at camp half blood."

"For half-bloods? demigods? like me?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said as we got into a van. (It said Delphi strawberry corp. inc.) ( **I'm not sure if that's it!** )

* * *

As soon as both got there, I groaned to see a barrier like thing that separates demigods from mortals. It was sort of foggy too.

"Step in Magenta Rabbit!" He called me with my nickname. He made that up. And I forgot to mention that the dye was magenta.

"What? Really Carrot Guy?" I said as my willpower told me to step beyond and I met a guy named Percy Jackson. More like Me, Grover and him bumped altogether.

I smiled sheepishly as Percy looked stunned, looking above my head and Carrot guy looking in between us. "Uhh... Perce, I think he's a son of Hecate."

"I think G-man, new kid, let's now go to Chiron." The infamous Percy Jackson said to us.

All of us then walked to the big house, as they called it and talked about, and when we were there, Percy hugged someone with blonde hair and grey eyes. She hugged back and then looked at me, confused. "New guy?" she asked.

"Arionne, son of Hecate." Grover states.

"Last name?" Percy asks and I wince. They hit it, that connection to him.

"Anyways, I'm getting him into his cabin." Grover says to them and walks me to the cabin.

I was still sad when they asked that, it makes me remember that my brother **KILLED** our mother, he tells me it's an accident... I never agreed. I still held a grudge for him, for killing mom, and for me, for not doing anything. Stupid family stuff.

* * *

Soon I was at my bunk, beside our head counselor, Lou Ellen. Staring off the ceiling. Not knowing what to do until one kid suddenly shouted "CAPTURE THE FLAG TRAINING!" Capture the flag? It may be a good start to this camp. I'm always sneaky anyways...

Some were sword fighting with others and some used bows and arrows, even a gladius for some I think... But most of the Hecate kids like me practiced spells and controlling the mist. My half-sister Lou was great, not to mention that she also taught me. I loved it...

Soon, I was trying to spell some traps and the bell rang for dinner. We all scrambled to the mess hall with cheeky grins.

Team captains were Hephaestus and Apollo. The lead guy(H) had dark curly hair and hazel eyes, just like me, but he seemed shorter than me. The other(A) had shaggy blonde surfer hair and blue eyes. One(A) got blue and the other got red (H). It went all silent as cabins were sorted. Hecate got red along with Athena, Hades, Zeus and Aphrodite and others. I was sort of disappointed that Percy was in blue, he was my friend and I wouldn't want to trap him. But then, his voice rang out through the hall.

"I'LL END YOUR GROUP VALDEZ!" was all he yelled. I tensed but it slipped away as Lou handed me my armor.


	4. Chapter 3

_"I talked to him, seeing as he was also good with traps."_

 **Chapter 3- Capture the Cookie monster?**

 _V - - - e - .  
_

We were all set into position and I was with the trapping group. I don't know why but I agreed. We went off to the area bringing some items for traps, but there was this guy, the one called Valdez by Percy who was just wearing his tool belt. Weird.

We haven't even set up most of it when the horn blew for the game.

* * *

I tried to escape the group to sneak off and grab the flag. But a Hephaestus kid, Harley stops me before I step into a trap and run through again. I ran through the last one he made and now I'm stuck with him, so I walked fast the other way to get away. I used the mist for others to see I was in the area and sprinted to the other way, near the other team's flag. I bumped into someone, and we went falling.

"Who are you?" We both asked to each other. Then we heard some rustling and he jumped sideways, motioning for me to do the same. I jumped in anyways as I was almost seen by Percy that idiot. I saw the guy making something... a device? a trap? I dunno.

Anyways, I talked to him, seeing as he was also good with traps. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Traps for Jackson?" He said, more like asked. I laughed. "Anyways Valdez, what's your name?"

"Leo."

"The Zodiac sign that's always cocky and stuff?" I joked.

"HELL NO! I"M NOT THAT! It's just that ALL THE LADIES LOVE MEEEEEEEEEE!" He whispered-shouted.

"Anyways, my name is Arionne."

"Nice to meet you." He said as the trap was finally activated.

We went like that, talking for a few minutes.

* * *

Soon, we had too move to another spot. We were making jokes to each other while sprinting off to places. Setting traps and trapping people to somehow slow them down from moving. Bringing out random tools from his tool belt and me using the mist to fight off other campers in our way and voila! We were almost a meter away from the flag. We took a short breath break and then we ran as some other people were distracting them. From defense, to offense.

As we were sprinting towards the blue flag, we heard a rustle as one trap was used. We turned around to see Percy clutching his jar of blue cookies and his sword. Oops.

"We caught the cookie monster, didn't we?" Leo whispered to me. I doubled over in laughter and soon, he followed.

"Yep we did." And I used my powers to get the flag easily.

And we sprinted to the creek still laughing about the Perce-Cookie-Monster thing. Soon the flag was there and cheers erupted. And this is how we had a Percy glaring at us, both of us. And again, we both doubled over in laughter as I shouted "BLUE COOKIE MONSTER!" and Percy stomped his way away from us. And we both looked at each other again and laughed one more time.

"Lake?" I asked.

"Sure."

* * *

After the game, we both changed off our sweaty clothes and armor and met up at the lake.

"I really like you as a person dude, we did pretty great at capture the flag" He said panting as he found were I was.

"Yeah Leo, me too."

We both knew it was an hour left till curfew so we did this as bonding.

"I hope we can spend more time in here than more than an hour since I have a quest tomorrow that was issued last two weeks ago, it was delayed, dunno why."

"Then where?"

"I know somewhere." He said causally. He led me somewhere which he called the bunker. It was pretty decent and I sort of liked it. It was really warm in there and I there were comfy couches, pull on bed-couches. I sat on one of it as we chatted about many things, he set on a movie using the flat screen TV he had in (P.S. I think he made it, it said 'Hot stuff' somewhere.) here.

He turned on Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone while I popped out food made of mist, It made me a little drowsy though I continued watching.

Soon, Leo had finished all of it and asked if we can make it a sleepover. I was about to say 'Dude, we just met about hours ago. But we look alike so sure?' but what came out from my mouth was "Okay Bro." He clapped me on the shoulder and I beamed at him, even if he was already gone by tomorrow. He tossed me a onesie which had magician hats and rabbits. I groaned when I saw it but then I changed into it anyways.

I was soon beside him, leaning on his shoulder at the same time thinking about my brother. He was also like this to me. But he can't be it. No, it's not him, not him, not him. I repeat. It's not him. I huffed at the thought and he just let it happen, he nodded at me that it's okay. So soon, I was real exhausted so I collapsed myself, and closed my eyes until I was finally asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**I Swear to the Motherfucking Gods, This gets longer and longer.**

* * *

 _"_ _Cecil was tapping my shoulder repeatedly that I got annoyed so I looked at his direction."_

 **Chapter 4- Twins?  
**

Lou Ellen. (Feb 21)

I was strolling around camp with Cecil over here who was complaining about heights (A/N: Sorry, my headcannon...). If you haven't guessed, I used the mist to make us sort of flying. At this early, nothing was really interesting except Cecil shouting at me, all the time. So I dropped us both slowly, just to be in front of the bunker. Only to find it open.

Me and Cecil shared a knowing glance so we both went inside, only to find Leo packing for the quest which was issued two weeks ago, which was delayed since my mom hasn't claimed anyone since me and before Arionne. So Ari was their clue. Cecil was tapping my shoulder repeatedly that I got annoyed so I looked at his direction.

But what I saw was Ari who was clutching onto Leo's arm, so he can't move anywhere after grabbing his jacket. Really? All I could do was glare at Leo while I zoned out... _Leo and Ari, pretty identical aren't they? I think tha- - NO LOU! You still have a quest with Leo and Cecil to think about! But it's Leo!..._ I was really fighting with my own thoughts, I hate it when it gets to the point my mind is screaming... _THEY MAY BE TWINS! SHUT UP MIND! THEY ARE NOT! ARE YOU SURE LOU ELLEN? YES I AM! AND THEY AREN'T TWINS!_... I was snapped out of it when I heard Ari yawning.

"G'mornin." He yawned. I couldn't help but smile at his dorkyness. And then Cecil who was this little b******t, forgot his bag. So he excused himself as he took a run for for it, leaving three of us. Time for Big (Not really since Lou is 13 this) sister talk.

* * *

"Why did you guys end up here, together? Asleep?" I interrogate. Ari glanced at Leo to answer and the same happened with Leo. The only negative, Cecil already came back so I let them breathe out, "Finally." I heard Leo mutter. So all four of us got out, sensing it was already 7:30 and three of us had a quest.

We let Ari go to Percy who mouthed 'message me soon if you know.' Ah, the twins. So I nodded and was soon dragged by Cecil into the mess hall for our early breakfast. It all went well until Chiron asked Cecil to recite the prophecy which he had written on his sleeve. Stupid Hermes boy and his instincts.

"Three shall go to the sorcerer's domain, where they stand with the hidden mail.

A new witch's child shall come along to heal, to break the deal with a broken seal.

The three shall find the key of closed doors, which from then they would be still be three

And if through this you will succeed, then the others must proceed."

And that got me out of my appetite, thanks Cecie. More like saving one kid for another one, good job messing up Gods. Or one being captured so the others can rescue him, this IS REALLY MESSED UP. I just grunted, forcing myself to eat once again so I won't throw up that much.

* * *

For once I didn't mind seeing mom, or Hades but hey, we have to see my mom at the forest at New Jersey. It's fine, maybe three days, four tops. Fine with me. I needed the time to think anyways. About stuff and people. We were all crammed into a small car with Argus as our driver. Leo took shotgun so I was stuck beside Cecil.

We all waved to Chiron one last time and the car went off and away. To our destination. Soon I was found playing with my mom's pentagram necklace. Weird.

Leo was hands on, making small robotic devices while Argus kept advising us to sleep. "No." Me and Leo chorused. While it was really traffic for the gods' sake.

"I wish we could have phones." Leo said. "Amen to that." We all replied. "20 questions?"

"Uh, sure?" Cecil said for both of us while Argus just went back to driving. "Favorite color? Mines violet. Or purple." I started.

I heard a shout of Orange and Blue. Oh, so that meant Argus didn't want to join, I know he likes green, okay. "Favorite childhood memory?" Cecil innocently asks. I glared at him and Leo was trying not to cry since I can see him from the mirror. I nudged him in the chest to let him fell how that struck both of us. Idiot.

"Anyways, I got to finish this things, they are camera-like creatures that are small and they can really help you know?" he trailed away as he tried to focus away from the question.

* * *

Soon, the boys were drop dead, Leo was leaning on his arm, which was at the window and Cecil was leaning on my shoulder. And here I thought about the twins.

 _It can be anyone from my cabin, mom knows...but who? It could be anyone. Me, Ari, Liam, Ian, Hana_ **(Yes. I put some random names since I only know Lou from Cabin 20. Sorry.)** _It could be anyone else! Like Leo, Cecil, Will... Ugh! Whatever! I fell like a hurricane through my head, it's just confusing! Whatever, I'm not having a mind debate, OKAY!_

I was shook awake by a sudden stopping force of the car. I looked at Argus and he just said "Stupid traffic" I nodded and let myself get some sleep, it was near after right now then. "Stop for dinner and wake me up 'kay?" and Argus nodded and I forced out a small smile. I looked over Cecil, Leo, then onto the window, letting the blurry lights outside lull me to sleep.

* * *

 **I'd actually like some reviews okay? I'll wait... Anyways, what are your thoughts about the story? I know it's sort of confusing. Just wait, the title will make sense soon.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

_"Leo. Help, Cecil over here is a heavy sleeper."_

 **Chapter 5-Why are two other (Older) demigods in here?** **  
**

 **Lou Ellen.**

The car stopped again signalling that the car was already at a store. I was jolted awake by the sudden brake and Leo also snapped up from his sleep. We both looked at Argus who sheepishly smiled at them. We both then realized that Cecil was still asleep. I punched his arm twice, pinched his cheek thrice, slapped him twice but nothing worked. I called on to Leo "Leo. Help, Cecil over here is a heavy sleeper." He just chucked and pressed a certain spot on his collarbone which made Cecil groan in frustration and pain.

* * *

Soon we were eating our food at peace when I saw 2 people staring at us... and Leo was talking to th- WHAT! I dragged a still eating Cecil and to the other person we go. The first one who was a guy had wolf-like black hair and blue eyes while the other who was a girl had ginger hair with hazel colored eyes. Leo froze when he saw me, sheepishly smiled and introduces us to the people he was talking to.

"Hey guys! meet Lou Ellen and Cecil, Lou, Cecil. Falcon and Willow."

Cecil and I both waved and they both did the same. Cecil then asked "Son and Daughter of?"

"I'm from Hades, she's from... " Falcon started and was cut by Leo "Daughter of Hebe, I can guess. She still looks young at 25."

25? They were so Lucky, I'm just 13, Cecil 14 and Leo was 16, I smiled warmly at them and asked "What made you guys live this long?" "I guess, since I was blessed by Tyche, it was a plus for me. Willow, my friend over here can just regenerate any missing part of her body. No, were not in a f**king relationship, it's all platonic." Falcon said for us.

Three of us waved goodbye until Willow shouted 'MANTICORE' so all three of us backed up, all summoning our weapons with a spell I taught them. I handed Willow a sword and Falcon a dagger before all five of us fought the monster. I really wish Will was here to at least heal anyone if one gets injured, but NO.

We all attacked without planning and that idea wasn't good. Cecil almost got hit by the tail, Willow's arm was bleeding badly and Falcon was sort of screaming when something hit him hard. I charged into the head only to get slammed to the door groaning and hissing in pain. Cecil went to me and muttered 'everything's gonna be okay Lou, trust me' I nodded in response as he continued attacking while I find my freaking dagger.

Willow who was with Leo right now weren't doing any better than me, they were both bloody and Leo's expression was pained. Falcon, the strongest of us five, tried to sink him into Tartarus but ended up into a curled ball, shaking as he was drained.

Falcon was helping Cecil, taking turns in slashing the tail and back. Leo was helping Willow distract it while I was putting spells on it so that it would at least get teleported somewhere. I was praying to mom or any god (except Hera, duhhh) to at least help. Please, anyone, please. then I collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

When my eyes were open again after collapsing, I squinted my eyes before hearing and seeing Hades say while pointing to Falcon and Leo 'That's nothing. Anything for some of my favorite demigods' and my consciousness was sucked into my body and saying one word "What?"

Everyone else then looked at me confused while Hades continued 'I see pain in both, like Nico's. I like them because they both find ways to hide it. Bye guys, Zeus is going angry' and with that, he was gone. Then Cecil hugged me tight, cried in my shoulder and clutched my shirt. I looked at Leo, Falcon and Willow and they all were concerned. "Hades... he told us you collap- *hic* -sed by over-do-ing yourself. I did-n't know wha- *hic* -t to do,... it was like our first spar-ring" Cecil said between breaths.

* * *

 _At ten years old, this was my first sparring. I was paired up with a Hermes guy in class. Clarisse let us spar for practice._

 _"Hey, I'm Cecil. You?"  
_

 _"Lou Ellen, just call me Lou."  
_

 _"ALRIGHT! POWERS ARE ALLOWED BUT PLEASE NO KILLING EACH OTHER!" Clarisse shouted and everyone started sparring._

 _"Ready?" He asked. And I nodded and grinned. I used a spell to repel his first five moves, then I swung. He ran fast so I wouldn't hit him. After that, he used his speed to get advantage. But then I blocked his charge. Then the next few moves were a handy swings and blocks. He then flipped me which shocked me so I accidentally let a circle of fire around me.  
_

 _I apologized and we continued, despite me getting tired and exhausted. Block. Slash. Swing. Repeat. But then when his blade was close to my throat, I bended the mist too much that I passed out.  
_

* * *

I just sighed and looked at all who were magically healed "Apollo? He did this?" I gestured to my body and theirs. They all nodded and I was relived.

"Would you like some help? I'd like to Shadow Travel you guys to New Jersey." Falcon asked, changing the subject. Leo nodded and I also did. We all said bye to Willow and we all fade into the shadows and off to New Jersey.

"Thanks Falcon. That was huge help. Now we are just steps away to our destination." Leo said and Cecil nodded. He just smiled at us and hugged us all while whispering 'I'll ask Tyche to bless you guys.' We all beamed at him before he got back to the restaurant we were in minutes ago.

"Come on guys, cut the drama. We still have a Quest to continue in the morning." I said and Cecil dragged us to the nearest hotel that we can stay on.


	7. Chapter 6

_"And after that, that's when the last line appears. Like a continuation."_

 **Chapter 6- Breaking the code.**

Di Angelo. (Feb 23, Two days after Lou's quest.)

I was with Darren, Jason, Will, Annabeth and Diana trying to crack the code of our quest. At the Zeus cabin.

"How many lines does the prophecy have again?" Annabeth started.

Darren and Jason showed three fingers... "It's not f**king complete!" I yelled.

"Did the speaker did this on purpose? I think we aren't ready to go yet." Will stated.

"Maybe there's a hint after some people go back. You know. Have you guys heard the prophecy of the hidden mail?" Annabeth states.

"Infirmary"

"With Clovis. Helping me with the prophetic dreams." Great Darren, great.

"Cabin inspection."

"I'm a Hunter."

"At Camp Jupiter. Making shrines." Great, we all had things to do. Nice timing as well Jase, you know to sort these out.

"What happened anyways?" I asked.

Percy, who came back from his training, came to us waving and stopping after seeing all of our scrunched faces.

"Hidden Mail prophecy." Annabeth said again.

"Oh dear, that one was confusing." Percy replied as he sat beside Jason.

"Well, Lou, Cecil and Leo had to figure out which sorcerer was mentioned, one of them might be trapped or sacrificed. And..." a trailing voice was ended when Darren butted in to interfere.

"And after that, that's when the last line appears. Like a continuation."

Darren was really too smart for his age. Lucky Apollo kid.

"It looks like the fates had done something with these two prophecies." Darren added. Having someone with the gift of prophecies was a good thing.

"How will I lead them to the wings' abode?" Diana asked.

"Nico's Italian." Will added.

"I grew up in... Wait! Did Hades go back to Italy for something?" She asked once again looking at me this time. I winced remembering what my dad told me. And Will.

* * *

 _6 months earlier._

 _I was with Will to the underworld since dad invited us and he said it was really important. Yeah right dad, important business. Now, we were at the table all with Hecate, Hephaestus Hades and Apollo. Geez._

 _"Son, I'd like to tell you, all along with the people involved that this is top secret. Even to Zeus." Will and I stared at our dads, confused. Will wasn't good at lying and I'm under a truth spell._

 _"Sorry Nico, I already expelled the spell out of you. And I put a spell on Will to avoid questions related to these." Hecate started._

 _"Thanks. Please tell Lou Ellen not to experiment on us again." Will said to Hecate while Hades was there, looking real awkward._

 _"Dad?"_

 _"Oh, sorry Nico. I just want to tell this. I had broken the oath a year after Poseidon did it. I had twins."_

 _And with that, an intense debate with the gods happened appearing that Demeter and Poseidon sudden bashed into this. With Hestia._

 _"HESTIA! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO NOT BLOW OUR COVER!" Great start Demeter._

 _"AH... KEEPING SECRETS LITTLE BROTHER!"_

 _"POSEIDON! HADES IS OLDER THAN YOU SO EXCUSE YOU!"_

 _"SO WHAT WITCH? DON"T GET ME STARTED HOW I GOT IN HERE." Great, even Hermes was here._

 _"DEAR mailman, you still have stupid mail to give."_

 _"SHUT IT UGLY FACE!"_

 _"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY!"_

 _"GODS! STOP!" Will yelled and soon did his whistle thing. They all were stunned and calmed down after._

 _"Why did you keep it Hades? Why?" Hestia started._

 _Hades was also down and angered by this. He wanted this kept in secret. Now we didn't know who the twins are. Great. I wanted to get out here. So I shadow traveled, grabbing Will along. We don't want to see a God in their true form._

* * *

"He just told me they were twins. Nothing much about Italy. Maybe he was talking about the Underworld?" I suggested.

"What if the abode isn't a literal home? Sorry Darren." Annabeth asked. Looking at Darren hoping not to offend him since he was an orphan suffering since he was 3.

"It is fine, I'm okay. It's just that I think I saw this in a dream before." He answered.

"Besides, the abode isn't really literal. It's like getting out of track inflicted by hate and the only thing that can stop this is to lead them to the greatest power they have, which in this case is in? Guys, help."

"The heart, mind, or body." Jason stated. "But it was a big problem knowing which. I mean while discovering my electric powers when I was 13, I accidentally struck her. My heart wasn't in it."

"JASON! DO YOU KNOW HOW DEAD YOU ARE ONCE SHE KNOWS?" We all shouted at him.

"Shit. Anyways, In Nico's case, it is from the mind. Wait a minute…" Jason trailed away as realization struck him.

"Have I met you before Diana?" I finally asked.

"Actually, that was during Lotus Hotel, we were playmates. I was able to go in since I was already blessed by Artemis." She looked at me and I stared at her face.

"I don't remember much?"

"Bianca, I helped you gain points for her hat. We were next door mates. You both got out first, by a lawyer I suppose?"

"Did I call you Yana?"

"Yeah, you almost thought I was Atremis at first."

"Oops. Mythomagic got me with that."

"Uhhhh…. Guys, sorry to interrupt but the horn blew for dinner." Jason you godamned rule follower. Fuck you.

* * *

"UGHHHHH." We all groaned as the bonfire started. Percy and Annabeth now went to their cabin banners while the rest of us were huddled in a group, still talking. I'm pretty sure that the code is almost cracked and…

"What was the lines again?"

"JASON! YOU CAN'T JUST ASK LIKE THAT WHEN I'M THINKING!"

"Sorry Darren. Hmmm…."

"The oath has been shattered into pieces, and the promise which has been in slices. The angel and its ground shall find the witch, to find the twins with a broken wish. The moonlight shall guide the way to home, so they can find the wings' abode." Diana said. Wait a minute.

"I GOT THE FIRST LINE!" I screeched.

"What?" Will asked.

"The oat-"I was cut by Jason's hand as if he was trying to listen to Darren.

"The Oath of the big three, And Hades promising he hadn't broke the oath for 16 years."

"And now, the angel. Nico and his ground, my godamned brother shall find the wit- Hecate. Does this mean Hecate was one of those involved in this?"

"And Diana here is now leading you, Nico with her empathy and mind-healing powers. Bubble burst. Sorry Nico, you may get insane in the middle of the quest my magic and sorcery. To get your conscience back I guess, and I think we should just wait for the last line."

"Now can you guess who is speak-"Diana asked as he began to slump on Will, falling asleep in the process.

"Great. But I know it was dad. Black smoke and gruff voice. Right Solace?"

Oh Great, Now we have two Apollo boys sleeping.

 **OMG. I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy! I haven't updated for two weeks! Okay so Instead of updating every day, I guess I'd only be updating thrice a week (Mon, Wed & Sat.) SORRY!**


End file.
